Sage Of The Dragon Realms
by twilight dragon god
Summary: What happens when Naruto is thrown into the dragon realms after a flase promise from Kyuubi for a summoning scroll of his own! now trapped, Naruto must find a way to leave the dragon realms before an evil greater than those who hunt him in his world, can gain control over the beast within him. but is there anyway back for the young ninja? who knows. (co-authored by htffan951)
1. Chapter 1

_A roaring waterfall crashed down into a lake, underwater fish darted every which way avoiding predators, or dodging the shinobi jumping around the water in his underpants in his fruitless attempts to capture a fish. "AAAAARRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed out in frustration. "Damn fish!" Naruto said lowly, his stomach growling agreeing with him, which grew Naruto's frustration._

"YOU DAMN FISH!" Naruto yelled out, pointing an accusing finger across the lake. "THERES NO WAY YOU CAN OUT FOX ME, THE GREAT NARUTO UZUMAKI!" The yell went unanswered as it echoed into the woods and was deafened by the waterfall. The only creature that gave Naruto any heed at his yell was a lone wolf giving him a canine equivalent of a raised eyebrow with its ears standing at attention.

"What are you looking at mutt?!" the wolf gave only a low whine before turning away and dashing off into the brush.

Turing to the water, Naruto got an evil look in his eye and pulled out six kunai with each one tagged with an explosive seal." YEAAAAH!" with that yell Naruto threw kunai scattering them across the lake, each one hitting the bottom in a matter of seconds. And just then a faint glow emanated from the bottom of the lake sending the fish in the lake and water sailing sky-high!

"HAHAHA, See that's why you don't mess with Naruto Uzumak-BBLLLER" then before Naruto realized it, the water came back down in a seemingly concentrated stream solely on him, a few seconds later the water finished falling onto him. Naruto laid on the ground, completely knocked on his back. Grunting at the result the kunai had given him, sitting up he suddenly felt a procession of pinches all across his body, looking down Naruto found himself covered head to toe in crayfish, with them digging their claws right into his skin, causing Naruto to yell out in pain from the evil Little crustacean's claws.

After several minutes of painfully removing each and every crayfish, Naruto found himself next to a small fire, as he began cooking some of the fish that landed on the ground. His stomach began to growl some more as the aroma emitting from fish reached his nostrils, as they were nearly finished cooking.

"Just you wait a little longer." Naruto said to his eager stomach.

Once the fish were cooked to perfection, he picked up each of the sticks that were skewered into the fish, and moved them away from the fire so they wouldn't over cook. After sticking each stick into the ground, Naruto held one of the fish on a stick near his mouth.

He stared at it for a bit, wishing he had some seasoning to put on the fish. He slowly moved it towards his mouth, as his tongue started to water in anticipation. Just as he was about to take a bit, a hawk swooped down and took the fish right out of his hand.

Naruto stared at his empty hand for a second trying to process what happened. Standing up Naruto shouted "HEY YOU DAMN BIRD, GIVE ME BACK MY FISH BEFORE I SKEWER YOU TO!" In return he received a screech from the hawk as it flew away.

"_Oh, well at least I have a few more_." Naruto thought, as he sat back down, and reached for one of the sticks.

Just as his had touched the stick, he heard something rustle coming from the silent forest causing him to retraced his hand, as he looked in the direction the sound came from. After a while of seeing nothing coming out of the forest, he began to reach for another fish. Then he heard the noise once more. Looking in the same direction once more just in time to see a large man, with long white hair that reached his waste, run past him kicking up dirt and dust as he did.

Coughing as dirt and dust filled his lungs, Naruto waited for it to settle. Once it did, Naruto glanced at his fish, only to find that they were trampled, and crushed. His mouth fell open as all of his hard work went to waste.

His left eye began to twitch as anger filled his body, while he looked for the culprit who ruined his lunch. On the other side of the lake Naruto found who he was looking for, hiding behind a tree.

Eyes burning with rage, he approached Jiraiya. Once he was behind him Naruto shouted.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING NEXT TI-." Naruto's voice was then muffled as Jiraiya covered Naruto's mouth and whispered.

"Shh, keep it down, will you. You're going to blow my cover." Jiraiya then returned his focus back to what he was looking at before.

Looking in the same direction, Naruto saw what Jiraiya was staring at. Several yards away was another lake, with a few young ladies in bikinis running around, and splashing one another as they played in the water.

Anger filled Naruto's body, until his face became red as he yelled."YOU PERVY OLD SAGE!"

This yell took Jiraiya off guard causing the old pervert to fall right through the bushes he was viewing the women from, the group taking notice of the yelling of pervert and a strange old man falling from the bushes caused them to run off screaming.

Jiraiya, who had quickly recovered from Naruto's yell, called out to them, "WAIT! PLEASE COME BACK IT WAS JUST GETTING GOOD!" His hand was reached out in, some comedic attempt to bring them back.

Clenching his hand into a fist the toad sage made a beeline straight for Naruto running at mock speed, Naruto barely had any time to react to his sensei's anger as he was clocked right in his stomach, only to hear "YOU MORON!" being yelled by Jiraiya, before sailing and crashed into the nearby lake.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? I WAS SO CLOSE TO FINISHING MY BOOK!" Jiraiya yelled, anime tears streaming down his face. "It was going to be such a good ending this time too...!" he sulked. "I was following them for hours, wh-AGGRHRHRGH!" Jiraiya yelled, as Naruto came soaring out of the water and kicked him in the face sending the old pervert flying backwards into a tree.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR BRAT!" Jiraiya yelled.

"I DON'T FREAKING CARE ABOUT YOUR DAMN BOOK! Naruto yelled back pissed at his sensei. "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE TRAINING ME! NOT BEING A PERVERT!"

As Jiraiya got up and dusted himself off, he walked up to Naruto who was giving him such a scowl the Kyuubi might even reel back in fear. He dropped onto one knee and put a hand a Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto you have to understand," he began in a stern voice, breaking Naruto's scowl. "THAT MY WORK KEEPS NATIONS, VILLAGES, AND EVEN FAMILIES TOGETHER." he quickly pulled Naruto next to him as fixed his gaze on the sky and raised his fist toward the heavens.

"FOR YOU SEE NARUTO! WITHOUT MY WORK THE WORLD WOULD PLUNGE INTO CHAOS BY THE LACK OF MY BOOK ALONE!"

"Yeah right!" Naruto said, trying to breaking free from Jiraiyas dramatic moment, but being unable to do so, as Jiraiya spun him around and sat him down in front of him.

"You may not believe me Naruto but I assure you, my work is quite certain to keeping Kohana safe."

Naruto sighed. "Your still not going to train me today...are you?"

Jiraiya laughed and patted Naruto on the head, "you really only have a one track mind don't you kid?" breathing in deeply Jiraiya looked at Naruto. "okay I'll tell you what brat, how about you let me finish up here and I'll teach you a very powerful secret technique."

"Really, you mean it!?" Naruto's eyes lit up completely forgetting Jiraiyas past failures for such promises.

"Yeah, just head back to camp, and I'll meet you there in a hour or two." jiraiya said with a big grin.

"YAHOO!" Naruto completely forgetting about his frustration at Jiraiya with the promise of a jutsu, and ran off without a second thought. As Naruto ran off Jiraiya was waving a mock goodbye, then when the orange blur was out of sight, he smiled. "That will keep him off my back at least for the rest of the day, now where was I?" Jiraiya smiled a prevy grin before running off in the direction of the women.

**About 2 hours later. **

**Late evening.**

Naruto sat on the ground arms crossed, legs crossed, and pissed. He had wait nearly two hours, for the pervert and he and tired of it, and rather bored for that matter.

"**You are far too gullible you little brat**?" a dark voice muttered, breaking the young ninja away from his anger at his sensei.

"Who said that?" Naruto asked in an unusually clam voice, slowly getting up he surveyed his surroundings for the source, with a kunai at the ready.

"**Really you don't remember me**?" the voice asked in a mock hurt. "**I must say I am hurt! How can a landlord possibly forget his tenant**?" Naruto's eyes widened in fear and felt his stomach drop.

"Ky-Kyuubi." Naruto muttered in fright. "Where are you, did you get out of the seal?!"

"**You really are an idiot aren't you**?" the nine tails questioned, but really didn't care for an answer. "**I'll put this flatly if I was out of this seal you. Would. Be. DEAD**!"

"So you're still in the seal then how are you talking to me?"

"**I am in the seal, but I am also in your head dumbass**!" Kyuubi stated. "**Where I can see all your little memories, and secrets. Like when you painted the hokage monument, and I must say myself the ****H****okage never looked better than on that day.**" even though that comment was coming from a huge genocidal monster that lived inside of his stomach, it still made him smile.

"At least someone found it great." Naruto said aloud, making him forget his fear of the fox for the moment, be that was short lived and soon replaced with fear once more.

"**And that girl you're in love with**." the demon continued.

"So what it's no secret I'm in love with Sakura?"

"OHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Kyuubi laughed, "**I don't mean that ****little**** lie, Im talking about the little blue haired o**-"

"ALL RIGHT SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled, stopping the Kyuubi mid-sentence and sending several of the nearby wildlife running and flying away in panic. "I'm not that dumb Kyuubi, what do you want from me?" Naruto asked knowing the Chakra construct had something more on its mind than to just bug him.

Naruto could feel the Kyuubi's sadistic smile through the metal barrier of the cage. "**Oh, not much but since your sensei is a no show, I thought I would show you a powerful technique you already know, but don't know how to fully use."**

"uh...that doesn't make much sense."

"**So much for being, 'not that dumb' huh!?**" the nine tails taunted.

"HEY!" Naruto shouted, which resulted in the Kyuubi laughing.

"**So you game ki****t**?" the giant fox asked.

Naruto thought about it for a short while before saying

"Fine, I'll bite what?

"**It's summoning.**"

"Okay, now I know your goal is nothing but messing with me!" Naruto said, wishing now he had never engaged in conversation with the fox in the first place.

"**It's not the toads I'm speaking of, I'm talking about your own summoning contract.**" now this got Naruto's attention. "_**Got him**_**!**" Kyuubi thought.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto questioned.

"**I mean you moron your own summoning contract, just as the toads belong to your perverted sensei, everyone has their own animal they link with best. And there are many summons who don't have a summoner yet. Your sensei discovered the toads this way, and just think of what you the great Naruto Uzumaki could find!**" the Kyuubi said feeding Naruto's ego.

He thought about this for a bit. "Fine, so want do I do?" Naruto said, fully coming into the Kyuubi's temptation

"J**ust preform the normal Jutsu for summoning, but don't concentrate on summoning the toads**." the demon said with a smile his plan moments away from coming into motion. "**Oh, and be sure to keep a clear mind doing this, but I doubt that will be very difficult for you."**

Rolling his eyes, Naruto began the summoning. He cleared his head, and made the five hand seals, boar, bird, dog, monkey, and ram, then quickly he raised his hand up into the air, and swiftly brought it down. Just as his hand was about to touch grass, he stopped and began to laugh.

"**What is so damn funny? Perform the Jutsu already,**" demanded Kyuubi.

"Oh man I really had you going there didn't I. Now who is the dumb one?" Naruto asked while laughing earning a growl from Kyuubi. Once Naruto calmed down he laid back down and spread out his arms and legs before saying "do you honestly think I would do anything you ask? I mean, what will you get out of all of this?"

"**Do I need a reason? Besides, don't you want to become stronger?**" asked Kyuubi.

"Of course I want to get stronger, that is why I'm training with Jiraiya, besides what could I possibly learn that I can't learn right here?"

"**A way to find, Sasuke, and last time I checked your so called teacher is no were to be found.**"

Naruto sat still, gazing up into the sky thinking about what Kyuubi said.

"Well I have nothing better to do" said Naruto, as he sat back up. Once again, he cleared his mind, and made the same five hand seals as before. Upon placing his hand upon the ground, a summoning cycle appears, followed by a large puff of smoke.

When the smoke cleared from Naruto's vision, he saw that the lake he was standing next to was gone, and instead he was in a massive city, with buildings as tall as five Naruto's stacked on top of one another, and those only being the smallest of the many buildings.

This however is not what caught Naruto's attention. All around him, stood what looked like moles, except they stood on two legs, most of which only came up to his waist.

As Naruto stared back at them, he thought._"Where the hell am I?" __V__iew__ing__ several reptilian creatures fly overhead._


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the heck am I?" Naruto muttered unable to take everything. "And what were those flying creatures? Well whatever they were their awesome!" he yelled a burst of enthusiasm coming from deep within his being, making the moles nearby gazing at this weird hairless cheetah, flinch in surprise.

Naruto with a quick burst of power jumped into the air and onto a nearby roof. The moles jaws dropped; sure they usually saw giant flying lizards and the undead among other things. But seeing a random creature come nothing short of appearing out of thin air and jumping nearly thirty feet high was a bit much.

"Where'd they go?" Naruto asked himself surveying the surrounding area trying to catch any signs of the flying beats, and was able to catch a slight glimpse of a green one heading toward the center of the city, which seemed to be where a large temple of some sort stood. Naruto grinned and began heading toward it jumping from rooftop to rooftop, attracting a lot of attention along the way. About halfway there as Naruto jumped to the next roof a portal opened up right in front of him, unable to react to the quick event Naruto quickly tried swim backwards into the air to get away from it, but was doomed to be swallowed by it.

**(Elsewhere)**

The orange shinobi was spat out onto a hard brick floor with mostly his face meeting it, Naruto groaned as his sat up, gazing at his surroundings

"Oh great, now where am I?!" Naruto looked around the room, a blue fire crackled in the middle of the room, a small floating ball made of crystal hovered above it. Along the walls it was lined with bookshelf after bookshelf.

"I'd rather be the one asking the questions youngling." a voice said from behind Naruto, the young ninja whipped around coming face to face with a light blue version of the flying creatures he saw before, but he got a better look at this one. It stood on all fours and had two gigantic wings on it back, light blue scales covered its body, and a spear like weapon sat connected to the creature's tail. It wore a ruff red cloak draped on its back and necklace that held many crystals, hung around its neck.

To say Naruto was impressed would be an understatement, but as well he was overwhelmed by the creature towering over him.

"You don't look like any creature born here, so who are you and how did you get here," the creature bellows scaring Naruto outright.

"Eh eh," Naruto laughed slightly nervous. "I really don't know I was just jumping from rooftop to rooftop and all of a suddenly a portal opened in front of me, and I really couldn't dodge it so I just fell right in."

The large lizard like creature sighed before calmly saying, "Yes I am well aware of how you got in this room. I am the one who brought you here in the first place. What I meant was how did you get here in the dragon realms?"

'Dragon realms,' thought Naruto. 'Is that what they're called, cool!' Pushing these thoughts aside Naruto then said,

"My name is, Naruto Uzumaki. I come from Konohagakure, in the land of fire. I came here by performing a summoning jutsu without using a summoning scroll."

"Well, Naruto, my name is, Ignitus. I am the chronicler of this new era," said Ignitus proudly. "Now I must ask, what is a jutsu?"

"Well a jutsu is… hey wait a moment, shouldn't you know this already?" asked Naruto confused. "Guessing by your title, I will presume that you are the leader, or deity of dragons, kind of like how, Gamabunta, is for the toads, so shouldn't you know what a jutsu is?"

"I'm afraid that I don't know this, Gamabunta, of whom you speak of, but I only became chronicler merely two months ago, and I have barely scratched the surface of the knowledge and duties I am supposed to preform," said Ignitus.

Naruto could here Kyuubi snickering echo in his head. 'What's gotten you in such a giggly mood?'

'Oh this is better than I could have ever planned,' snickered Kyuubi.

'I don't get it what is so funny?' asked Naruto.

'You really are an idiot kid. Mr. Scales over there has no idea what a summoning scroll is, and you want to know the best part is?' asked Kyuubi.

Naruto could practically feel the large smile plastered on Kyuubi as he said 'No, what?'

'The best part about this is that you can't get back without a summoning scroll.'

Naruto's face went completely blank, as his brain possessed this new information. Then in one quick outburst Naruto shouted out loud "WHAT THEY HELL DO YOU MEAN BY I CANT GET BACK!"

Ignitus slightly flinched by the sudden uproar from Naruto. He shook his head slightly in hopes of removing the ringing in his ear holes. "Now, now young one, what is with all this commotion?"

"A damn fox tricked me into coming here, and apparently I have no way to get back" said Naruto with anger in his voice.

'I never tricked you, you came here on your own accord,' said Kyuubi, Naruto could feel the beast sadistic smile in his mind.

As Naruto rolled his eyes Ignitus said "Well maybe I can help you out. Tell me, more about this so called jutsu you mentioned, and there might be something in the chronicler archives that might help," said Ignitus.

Suddenly the blue crystal floating about the flames turned red, and emitted a red glow across the room. Turning his attention to the crystal, Ignitus hurried towards it. Curious Naruto followed the dragon.

As Ignitus gazed into the crystal an image of a figure clouded in black fog appeared upon the crystal.

"I did not think they would gather there forces so quickly" said Ignitus, with worry in his voice.

"What do you mean? Who is that?" asked Naruto.

"That young one would be what remains of the dark master's army. Since the death of their leader two months ago, they have been regrouping and causing trouble throughout our world, but all they are capable of are small skirmishes here and there, not much of a force, but they are still a threat!"

Naruto stayed silent, as he continued to gaze upon the image on the crystal. He then broke his silence when he asked "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Ignitus was shocked to say the least by this question. "I'm not sure young one. Can you fight?"

"Of course I can fight. I am one of the greatest ninjas in all of the land," said Naruto, stroking his ego.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you want to help us?" asked Ignitus as he turned and face the orange ninja.

"Well I'm stuck here for who knows how long, I might as well help out the locals. Besides I can't really stand on the side lines while innocents may die, even if they are not from my world, it's my duty as the future Hokage to protect everyone who needs It." said Naruto.

"I see," mumbled Ignitus as he had never heard such words from a youngling, aside from his former student. "Well you won't be much help alone, so you must first warn the others about the approaching dangers. If you will excuse me for just one moment," Ignitus walked towards a giant archway and left the room. A few minutes later Ignitus returned with a large rolled up parchment that was nearly as tall as Naruto, in his claw. Ignitus then gave Naruto the parchment and said "Bring this to the guardians, and tell them what is to come."

Naruto lost his balance for a second as he held the letter.

"Once you talked to the other guardians, there is a small favor I wish to ask of you." Ignitus stated.

"And that would be, what now?" Naruto asked, getting a holding on to the large scroll trying not to fall over again.

"Two months ago, before I was given my position here, a student of mine, a young dragon named, Spyro, and companion of his, Cynder, faced off with the dark master and defeated him, but they have been missing ever since." the old dragon sad with sadness in his voice.

"Okay I don't know who the dark master is, but can't you just find them in that crystal that was showing those other guys before?"

"I have tried young one believe me, but try as I might, I cannot find them with my powers." Ignitus responded.

"Then why not go look for yourself?"

"I wish I could, Naruto, but I am bound to this place unable to leave and only to watch and guide." Naruto could feel the sadness in the elder creature, it felt so close to when Sasuke punch a hole right though this gut with the Chidori and abandoned him and Kohana., and unable to do much about it.

"Don't' worry, Ignitus-sama, I promise you I'll find your student no matter how long it takes." Ignitus could only stare at the ninja after his proclamation, finding this young being promise slightly awe-inspiring.

Ignitus couldn't help but chuckle a little and said, "very well then, Naruto, and thank you, I promise by the time you get back I'll have all the information you need, now off you go." with that said Ignitus opened a portal next to the young ninja for him to exit though.

"Wait, how will I find these guardians, and where can I start to look for your student and his companion?" asked Naruto.

"Finding the guardians will be simple. I will send you back to Warfang, the city you were at before I took you here. From there all you must do is, find the largest building, and they will be there. As for, Spyro, and, Cynder, the only thing I can advise is for you to seek out a tracker known as hunter, if anyone can find them it is him. As for their last known location they vanished near the mountain of Malefor," said Ignitus. Naruto gave him an affirmative nod before, grabbing full hold on the parchment and turned toward the portal.

"Wait one more thing before you go!" shouted Ignitus just as Naruto was about to jump through the portal.

"Huh?"

Around the teal dragons neck the crystal began to glow brightly and a small piece was separated from the main crystal, and floated over to the departing ninja Naruto opened his hand allowing the small crystal to fall into it.

"What's this for?" Naruto asked unsure of the tiny gem.

"By normal means I am unable to communicate with anyone, but with this gem I will be able to stay regular commutation with you, now please deliver the message to the guardians and Warfang and find Spyro. "Naruto just smiled confidently at Ignitus.

"No problem, Ignitus-sama!" Naruto said loudly before jumping through the portal.

'Sama? What in the ancestors names could that mean?' Ignitus thought, but quickly shook his head of the thought, and walked into the immense archive that was the home of the chroniclers in order to up hold his end of the deal to Naruto.

(&$^&(%^&*$^^%*&(*)&*%$#5$^%$^)

On the other side of the portal, Naruto felt weightless. That is when he noticed that he was several feet off the ground. "I hate portals." Naruto said before landing hard on his rear, and dropping the parchment at his side. After grumbling a few curses and rubbing his sore rear, Naruto grabbed the parchment and hopped up onto the nearest building, once more completely ignoring anyone watching him.

Gazing around Naruto found the large building in the middle of the city, 'so were those dragons I saw before were the guardians?' Naruto muttered, before proceeding to jump to building after building, heading towards the dragon temple, on the way Naruto saw a variety of other creatures besides the dragons and moles.

'What's with this world? Just how many different creatures exist here?' Naruto thought soaring through the air to the next roof, before finally arriving at the main door to the temple, surprising the guards as he came sailing out of the sky right between them.

"Excuse me, but I have a message for the guardians. Mind letting me though?"

The two guards gave the being in front of them an unknowing look. "Explain the origin of your message...creature!" one of the guards spoke up.

"I have a message from the chronicler Ignitus for the guardians." as Naruto spoke both of the guards drew their swords and quickly crossed them near Naruto's neck.

"That's impossible master Ignitus has been dead for two months." the guard on the left stated.

"You're pretty bad for an assassin."

"Wait I'm not an assassin!" Naruto panicked, throwing his hands up in defense.

"Then what are you?" the guard on the right asked.

"I'm a ninja, which is something like an assassin, but HEY-!" Naruto shouted as he jumped backward avoiding the guards as they tried to decapitate him.

"I knew you were an assassin!" causing Naruto to groan.

"Alright, let's try this instead then!" Naruto said, bring his fingers into a cross. "shadow clone jutsu!" the ninja exclaimed, to the guards amazement a plume of smoke blocked their visions for a moment only to clear later and reveal eight Naruto's standing in front of them.

"Alright, see if you can catch me before 'I kill the guardians'!" the eight Naruto's announced sarcastically at the same time before splitting into two groups of four, before dashing left and right.

Up nearby on a roof, the real Naruto watched with great amusement as the two guards clambered over each chasing after his clones.

"Man how stupid can two people be!?" Naruto said snickering.

"I thoroughly have to agree young one that is an amusing trick," Naruto heard from something landing behind him. Spinning around Naruto found himself face to face with a large yellow dragon with a steel colored underbelly and horns.

"Now care to explain to me how you claim to have a message from a dead fellow guardian?" the dragon asked giving Naruto a warm smile, slightly unnerving Naruto.

**15 minutes later**

"So Naruto is it?" a gruff voice questioned not really looking for an answer. "While I have seen my fair share of strange things in the dragon realms, dimension hopper has to be one of the stranger ones," an old green dragon said.

"Come now Terrador, it's not strange it's outright ridiculous!" a blue dragon said rather sharply, after hearing Naruto's explanation.

"I would have disagree with you there Cyril," said the yellow dragon Naruto met earlier. "You've seen the letter he brought us, and it does look like Igntus's writing. Besides I don't see why he would try to forge a fake letter.

"As true as that might be I can't say myself that this whole thing doesn't sound a little absurd," said Terrador.

"But just think about the possibility's this brings us," said Volteer. "To be able to communicate with others outside of the dragon realms, and all of the knowledge we could learn from one another. Please, Naruto, how many others can travel to other realms? I believed you called it a reverse summoning jutsu?"

Before Naruto could answer Terrador said, "Volteer, we can discuss such matters at a later time. Right know we need to focus on preparing for the upcoming battles."

"I couldn't agree with you anymore," said Cyril. "But before we discuss more about defensive tactics, Naruto, it said in the letter that you are off in search of, Spyro, and, Cynder. Is there anything we might be able to do to help you on your journey?"

Naruto pondered this for a moment before saying "A point in the right direction would be nice. OH! And any food you can spare would be nice as well, especially if you have any ramen."

"We are afraid that we don't know what this ramen is, but if it is supplies that you need then we can surly help you with that," said Volteer "We can also have a friend of ours help you on your search."

"Oh yea, Ignitus, told me about a tracker of sorts. I believe his name was Hunter?" said Naruto.

"You would be correct," said Terrador. "Now if you will excuses us we need to make plans for future battles. We will have some guards escort you to him. You are dismissed."

Once that was said two dragon guards covered head to toe in armor walked up behind Naruto. Just as Naruto and the two guards began to leave the room, they heard the three guardians discuss their plans.

After they left the room Naruto and the two guards began to walk down a few long hallways in total silence, which began to annoy Naruto slightly.

Wanting someone to speak Naruto asked "So who is this hunter guy?"

"Hunter is a powerful cheetah, who from what I have seen, is a very talented tracker," said the guard on his left.

"But don't forget his skills with a bow," said the other guard "I've heard that he can pin a bird to a tree with an arrow from 25 meters away without killing it."

"He's that strong?" asked Naruto. "Wait a moment; you said he was a cheetah. I thought that this was the dragon realms? Shouldn't everyone be considered dragons?"

"Of course not," said the guard on the left "Just because this is the dragon realms it don't mean that there aren't other species."

"Then why is it called the dragon realms then?" asked Naruto.

"We don't know," said the guard on the right. "Well actually what I should say is that we don't remember. The reason why has been lost in history a long time ago. We just have been calling it the dragon realms because that is what our fathers told us, and that is what their fathers told them, and so on so."

The three of them grew quite once more after their conversation for several more minutes. They eventually reached a door and stood in front of it.

"We are here," said the guard on the right, as he lifted one of his paws and knocked on the door.

"Come in." was heard from the other side, of the door prompting the guard to open it to the room inside. Inside the room was a rather humble setting a small fire crackled in the corner chimney and a small cot was pushed to the wall, and covering the room was from what Naruto could tell was hunting equipment, and countless rolled up papers. Hovering over a table against the other wall was a tall cheetah tracing a single claw across a map.

"What is it?" the cheetah asked calmly without turning his attention away from his map.

"The guardians have sent you someone with a favor to ask." The cheetah's ears perked up, and turned around facing Naruto and the guards. Naruto immediately found the cheetahs eyes locked solely on him, hunter's eyes widening in surprise.

"A Xenosian," he spoke in a low surprised tone, Naruto barely picking up what he said. "What manner of creature are you?" quickly moving away from his earlier tone.

"I'm a human, but my names, Naruto, sir nice to meet you!" Naruto said smiling and holding his hand outward in greeting.

"I'm hunter...likewise." hunter said shaking Naruto's hand, assuming it was some form of greeting of the human in front of him.

Letting go of Naruto's hand, hunter asked. "So what favor do you need of me?"

"I'm here of behalf of master Ignitus to request your help!" the cheetah gave Naruto a strange look at the mention of a dead guardians name, it even had the guards share a look believing this midget next to them was insane.

"Leave us!" hunter said to the guards, they simply bowed and exited the room.

Waiting until they were out of earshot, hunter then questioned Naruto. "So what favor do you need of me?"

"Master Ignitus has asked me to recruit your help in finding Spyro and Cynder."

"Impossible."

"What's impossible?! Oh, please don't tell me I have given someone else an hour long explanation, on how I talked to a dead dragon, like with the old guys back there!" Naruto exclaimed, hunter laughed a little at the guardians referred to as old in such a way.

"No, it's not that I have little doubt that dragons are capable of nearly anything." hunter said turning back to the map on the table. "I have been trying to find those two for a while now, and I have not had any luck what so ever, I feel so close to giving up."

"But, Ignitus, still believes they're alive!" Naruto said, worried that he would be unable to get hunters help. "That count for something right?" hunter granted Naruto a small gaze and then went right back to his map.

"Perhaps, it does." Hunter said, thinking about it then smiling the cheetah answered. "Well I suppose I can't give up if Ignitus hasn't!" a new hope lit up in Naruto eyes at his answer.

"Now here were we get started."

(^%$*^%&$%^7%^&*$%&^8&^^854564645)

**In Konoha**

"Uuuuuuuuughhhhhhh!" a blonde woman moaned letting her head slam right into her wooden desk, in front of her sat stacks upon stacks of paperwork, sunlight showed through the windows of the hokage's office showing her that dawn had broken on yet another night of nothing but paperwork.

Sitting up Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose. "why on earth did I let that brat talk me into taking this job!" trying to let go of her stress of the evil paper work she turned her chair around and casted her gaze over Konoha. The light of the early hours bathed the peaceful village in a dim peaceful glow.

She gave a small smile as she looked out upon the village, "well it's not all that bad." she sighed "at least now I understand what Dan and Nawaki wanted, I can thank the brat for that much." as the fifth Hokage sat gazing over the village one of the window of her office opened, gaining her attention she turned to find a very distraught and worried Jiraiya.

"What happened Jiraiya?!" she asked with haste noticing his demeanor, and then she noticed something was missing. "where's Naruto?"

"He's gone missing Tsunade..." Jiraiya informed her with a grief stricken look on his face.

(*(%^&*&^(%^(&^%*&*&^785686876)

**In Amegakure**

"So... you have lost the Kyuubi jinchuuriki?" a tall man asked wearing a black coat with red clouds on it, with his faced covered in black metal piercings and staring at the spy-master in front of him with strange silver eyes. In front of him stood a being wearing similar apparel, expect his head was nearly encased in a giant Venus flytrap and his skin was split right down the middle one half black, the other white.

"Yes, the boy seemed to have attempted summoning without a scroll, so there is no way I could have tracked him at the time, as such a move could have sent him anywhere in space-time." he responded to his lord.

"That threatens to setback our plans a great deal." the man stepped passed his spy master and look out the window overview of the village of rain.

For a time he silently looked outward over the village. "Zetsu!" he said.

"Yes." Zetsu replied answering his lord.

"I want you to drop all of your duties right now, to solely focus on finding the Kyuubi vessel." this greatly surprised the plant human hybrid, although he never showed such emotion.

"But want of the other jinchuuriki?" Zetsu questioned, in a slightly surprised voice. "Am I to simply stop gathering info on them?"

"No, I will delegate others to that task." the man answered. "But without capturing the Kyuubi, our efforts will be in vain."

"Of course lord pain." Zetsu answered before sinking into the floor of the room.

Pain continued to look over the rain village. 'I will spread pain across this world even if the Kyuubi stays out of my grasp' he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The city of Crestfall, an ancient city settled in the oldest tropical jungle in the realms, built upon the underside of a cliff suspended high from the sea below. This city was the pinnacle of the dragons might and ingenuity, it housed the most powerful dragons, artifacts and magic of its day. Of course that is the reason Malefor took it early into his campaign. Now the hanging city was nothing more than a pilfered cesspool of evil and a haven for the remains of Malefor's armies, no longer the seat of power it once was.

"How goes the search for the interlopers, lieutenant?" a grizzled old panther conversed with an armored wolf in front of him.

The wolf in front of him was covered from snout to paw in thin iron armor covering every inch of his being, not even his eyes were visible as they hid behind ice blue lenses.

"Not well general Pardus." he answered his voice resonating behind the iron mask. "Despite the best efforts we can muster with our limited resources, we have been unable to locate the traitor and purple dragon responsible for our masters...sudden demise." he finished choosing his wording carefully with the zealous general of Malefor speaking to him.

"Hmm, tell me Glavarg even though our master is gone, where do your loyalties lie now?" Pardus asked scratching at his chin, his eyes locked on the unnerved wolf.

"I'm afraid I don't understand general." Glavarg asked unsure of the question of his loyalty.

"In these past few years we have not only lost 2 generals a majority of our forces, but we have lost our master as well." Pardus continued. "What I mean by the ravel Glavarg is we need a new general and you fit that position perfectly."

"Why would you honor me with such a position?" Glavarg asked.

"Because my forces are scattered, I cannot monitor both the management of our armies and the search for the purple one and the traitor, so I am handing you access to all of our resources and a new rank to manage this mission yourself." Pardus said stating his full reasoning for Glavarg promotion.

"I am honored general Pardus." Glavarg bowed. "But may I inquire one thing?"

"Speak!"

"Why is it so important to find the traitor and her companion? All of the searches have come up fruitless and even the dragon guardians in Warfang believe them dead."

Pardus clacked a little insanity leaking through. "Even though Cynder has turned traitor she can still be 'reasoned' with.

"Why would we want either of those vile creatures on our side?" Pardus's eyes immediately turned into slits , quickly drawing one of the obsidian daggers from his belt he threw it straight at Glavarg right front leg. The dagger easily pierced Glavargs' iron armor tearing right into his leg causing the wolf to yelp in pain and fall back

"Listen here Glavarg, this will be your only warning following death, NEVER TALK DOWN ABOUT THE MASTERS RACE!" Pardus walked over to Glavarg and grabbed the dagger and began slowly twisting it deeper into the wolf's leg making Glavarg kneel over in pain. "Though this purple dragon may be our enemy, but his very existence demands any respect you have...understand?!" Pardus asked ripping out the dagger letting the blood flow freely form Glavargs leg.

"Of course general Pardus." the wolf said weakly.

"Now get out of my sight!" Pardus grinned at the fear and panic that he could see in the eyes of his new general, as he quickly hobbled away clearly leaving a trail of blood as he did.

((*&&^(&^%^$EYEY#&^%*%^&)

(Far south of Warfang)

"How much farther do we have to go?" Naruto whined, trekking alongside Hunter in the desert.

"Hehehe, it's not much further I assure you of that Naruto." Hunter didn't find Naruto's whining annoying yet he found it rather amusing compared to others as it had a very strong underling enthusiasm that Hunter rarely ever saw in someone so young.

"So what are Cynder and Spyro like?" Naruto asked trying to pass the time.

"Master Ignitus didn't speak of them?" Hunter asked surprised by Naruto's question, to which Naruto only shook his head.

"Hmm that is surprising, Spyro and Ignitus had a strong father son relationship, hehe I wouldn't be surprised if they were for real." Hunter said slight laughing to himself about the two. "So what do you want to know?"

"Well I kind of wish I did know what I wanted to know. I barely know anything about dragons or their abilities I still just got here." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Haha. You're not too bright are you?" Hunter asked Naruto, causing the ninja to only grin.

"Yeah I tend to get that a lot."

"At least you're eager to learn, do you at least know of the four races of dragons and their powers?" Naruto shook his head once more.

"Well we do have some time before we reach our destination so I will begin," Hunter said. "You see Naruto the dragons are separated into four different classes by the element they wield, earth, fire, ice, and electricity, and each one respectively restricted to their one element."

"Of course each one concentrate on a certain trait, from what I have witnessed by the guardians alone, master Terrador uses his earth element in close range combat battering though his foes without mercy, master Cyril has mostly used his ice in long ranged combat with high precision, master Volteer uses his electricity element to paralyze and heal foes and allies alike. Master Ignitus used his powers in much the same way Terrador dose expect fire lacks the defensive skills that earth commands, however it has a more destructive power if used correctly.

"That's awesome and all but which of those are Spyro and Cynder?" Naruto asked trying to get the info from Hunter.

"Hm." Hunter smiled. "Spyro is all and Cynder is none."

"Huh?!" Naruto had a severely confused look on his face. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You see Naruto, Spyro is a purple dragon which means he holds the ability to wield all four elements of all the other dragons along with being able to control time itself s, as well as a whole myriad of other powers that are unknown to me.

"Really someone who can control all four dragon elements, that's awesome!" Naruto yelled imagining what an awesome dragon like Spyro would look like, but he stopped his daydreaming when a thought came to mind. "So what's he like?"

"Spyro, hmm he is a very heroic dragon from what I've seen and heard, willing to put his own life on the line for others no matter the cost."

"So a hero, huh?" Naruto said, gazing up at the clear blue desert sky thinking. "He kind of sounds like the Hokage of my village."

"I am sorry but what is a Hokage Naruto?" Hunter inquired.

"Well the Hokage is the leader of my village; usually he will be the strongest ninja among us and the most respected. My personal hero is the fourth Hokage who gave up his life to protect the entire village from a giant demon by sealing it away."

"Prey tell what kind of beast needs to be sealed, why not kill it? Even then what could hold such a beast." and that's when Naruto bit his tongue.

"I-i-it's a demon, a spirit they can't be killed, and heck if I know what the thing was sealed in." Naruto said not wanting to mention that Kyuubi was sealed in his gut to a stranger.

Wanting to change the subject Naruto asked "so what about Cynder then? You said she was none, so she does have any element?"

"Cynder… is a rather complicated case, in the terms of a dragon." Hunter said forgetting his last question.

"How?"

"Well you see when she was very young the dark master used his dark magic and infused it inside of her, giving her the power over what the dragons call the dark elements those being wing, poison, shadow, and fear. However alongside these new powers, she became his puppet, and did what he told her to do. Because of this hundreds of cheetahs, moles, and even dragons were kill by her."

This news came as a shock to Naruto. "But wait, I was told that she helped defeat the dark master?"

"She did. You see Spyro fought Cynder while she was under the dark master's control, and in the end freed her from his control," said Hunter.

Naruto stayed quiet as he thought about this new information. In a way it reminded him of Sasuke and Orochimaru. Sasuke was his friend, but then Orochimaru did something to Sasuke to make him want to leave the leaf village and betray him. Then another thought crossed Naruto's mind.

"You guys keep on talking about the dark master, and all of the evil that he has done, but who is he?"

"His real name is Malefor, and he was a purple dragon, like Spyro. From what I was told he was a prodigy, and powerful even for a dragon, until a lust for power grew too strong, corrupting his mind. When his power became too great to tame and his lust for power grew out of control, the dragon elders of his time banished him. From this he grew hatred for his race and from this new found hatred, he grew an army to destroy the entire dragon race. After a massive battle of which he lost, he was sealed away in his own fortress never to be heard from again until a few years ago. We're lucky Spyro and Cynder defeated him, or else we would all be dead right now."

Silence fell upon the two of them once more. They continued to walk through the desert in silence, until a village came into view as they reached the top of a hill.

"Is that were we can Spyro and Cynder?" asked Naruto, tired of all there walking.

"Well not quiet," said Hunter.

"Well what the hell are we doing here then?" asked Naruto annoyed.

"We are here because I know of someone who might know the where abouts of their location."

The two soon reached the village, and walked around until they came across a tavern. Upon entering several eyes turned towards Naruto and Hunter. Inside Naruto saw several dragons, moles, and cheetahs sitting in the booths. There were also some creatures that Naruto did not know. They reminded him of wolfs, only these wolf like creatures stood on two legs. Naruto could hear the occupants whisper amongst themselves as himself and Hunter walked towards the cheetah behind the counter.

"Ah it's good to see you again Hunter," said the cheetah behind the counter once Hunter and Naruto reached it. "Who's the kid?"

"Hello Adolph, This is Naruto. Naruto, Adolph," said Hunter as he gestured to one other.

"Nice to meet you kid," said Adolph as he extended his paw.

"uh? Likewise," said Naruto, as he shook his paw.

"Now then," said Adolph turning his attention to Hunter "what brings you all the way out here?"

"Naruto here has convinced me to search for Spyro and Cynder once more. Has any word of them popped up anywhere?"

"I'm afraid I can't help you there, Hunter. I haven't heard anything about them. Nothing of use to you anyway. Are you sure there even alive?" asked Adolph.

"Of course their alive," said Naruto. "The Chronicler told me so."

Adolph couldn't help but chuckle at Naruto's remark. "Sure he did kid. He also told me that it's going to rain tomorrow, so you may want to stay indoors."

Hunter noticed rage swelling inside Naruto, so before something happened he said "well thank you for your help Adolph, I apologies for the trouble."

"Hey no need to apologies, your little friend over here has been plenty of enjoyment," said Adolph, as he watched Naruto and Hunter leave.

Outside the tavern, Naruto said "well he was no help. Now what do we do?"

Letting out a sigh, Hunter said "well I guess we just have to go out there and search for…"

"Excuse me my kind sure" interrupted one of the wolf like creatures Naruto saw as it walked out of the tavern. "I couldn't help but over hear that you're looking for Spyro and Cynder."

"Do you know where they are?" asked Hunter with excitement.

"I might, but I might need something to jog my memories," said the wolf as he reached out one of his paws.

Rolling his eyes Hunter reached into his pouch and pulled out several small red, green, and some purple crystals and put them into the wolfs paw.

The wolf counted the crystals and shook his head. "It's on the tip of my tongue, but I still can't remember."

Getting angry at the wolf, Hunter reached into his pouch once more and pulled out more of the crystals and gave them to the wolf.

Counting them the wolf shook his head again. "Come on now, this is Spyro and Cynder were talking about, surely there worth a little more than this."

Clenching his fist, trying to remove the urge to clobber the thieving wolf, Hunter turned to Naruto. "That was all I had, do you have anything?"

Naruto reached into his pocket, and pulled out a frog looking bag and looked inside and saw that it was empty except for two gold coins. Dumping them out, Naruto handed them to the wolf. Confused by the foreign objects the wolf took them and inspected them.

After biting them the wolf said "yea that's real gold alright. I'm sure the local blacksmith would pay nicely for these." The wolf then pocketed all of his newly earned money and then gestured to Hunter and Naruto to follow him. The wolf ended up leading them to the outskirts of town, where something of a market was set up; expect they weren't selling items or food.

Different creatures of varying ages and races sat within steel cages.

"What is this place," Naruto said. Seeing quite a few different races caged.

"Why are we in a slave market, I thought these were completely outlawed by the dragon sovereigns," Hunter stated, hating the very thought of such a place.

"You're really not up to date with information are you?" the wolf said with a cocky grin. "These lands don't belong to the sovereigns anymore. And that means in my trade your fair game." motioning his claw several other being surrounded Naruto.

"Hunter of the Avalar cheetah tribe, you'll fetch a very fine price. And your little friend I've never seen something like him before I bet I could get a fortune for him.

"Oh no way in hell you're selling us as salves." Naruto said quickly catching on to the wolf, and ready himself for a fight pulling out a kunai.

"Yes I have to agree Naruto; I refuse to become a piece of merchandise." Hunter quickly drew his bow and immediately shot two wolves clear in their head, before anyone could notice how fast this was done both wolves fell dead. Naruto was next to act, quickly driving his kunai deep into a belly of a wolf near him and delivered a jaw crushing kick to another. The rest of the wolf's henchmen could only gawk at what they saw, in a mere matter of a few seconds four of their comrades were disposed of with great ease.

"WELL ANYONE ELSE!" Naruto yelled, making the remaining wolves flinch and back off slowly before vanishing into the slave market.

"Well damn...that was rather boring." the wolf said casually, scratching his neck before cracking his knuckles.

"I don't what you were hoping to accomplish there, but you better release what you know about Spyro and Cynder now!" Hunter demanded, drawing his bow back and aiming at the wolf.

"Fine fine, I'll talk..." the wolf said calmly holding his claws above his head in defeat. "I know when I'm beat." Hunter quickly took this opportunity to bind the wolf's hands and feet before he could try anything else.

As Hunter did this Naruto made his way over to the wolf and knelt down beside him, "so what were you hoping to accomplish by this?"

The wolf cracked a grin, "it's the only life I know and I rather enjoy it."

"You're sick!" Naruto said, gaining a hallow laugh from the wolf.

"Enough talk! Where are the dragons?!" Hunter demanded, aiming an arrow at his head.

"About a month ago, a slaver from the northern badlands came down here, with a great prize as he called it. It was a large white crystal with two dragons frozen inside it. To me and many of the other salvers thought he was mad, he was going on and on the entire night he was here about how he had a very right buyer in driftwood and was going to strike it rich." the wolf told them. "Honestly what anyone would want with a few dead dragons is beyond me, a dead slave is a worthless salve no matter what way you cut it."

"Thank you for your cooperation." Hunter said, quivering his arrow and putting away his bow. "Let's go Naruto," Hunter said walking away.

"Wait!"

"What is it Naruto?!" Hunter asked.

"What about the slaves here!" Naruto said angrily, noticing that Hunter didn't seem to care at his question.

Hunter sighed, "I am sorry Naruto, but there is nothing we can do here, we don't need to draw unwanted attention more so than we already have," he tried to explain.

Naruto was about to retort when the Kyuubi spoke to him. "Kit, heed his explanation, I feel forces far darker than my own, I think it would be bad for your well-being."

'Since when do you care so much?!" Naruto threw back at the Kitsune.

'I CARE WHEN THERE ARE HIGH CHANCES OF ME DYING IN THE PROCESS!' the Kyuubi roared at Naruto. 'Now if you unseal me and want to do it on your ow-' Naruto mentally cut the Kyuubi off and found Hunter staring at the silent ninja.

"Alright let's go then." Hunter raised an eye brow at the ninja. 'What a strange cohort you have here Ignitus.' Hunter finished his thoughts and nodded to Naruto and began walking away with Naruto following close behind.

(back in town.)

As Naruto and Hunter quietly walked through the town, Naruto held a rather angry demeanor at the cat, something Hunter took notice of. "I am sorry Naruto, but the chance of drawing Glavargs attention is too high here.

"So!" Naruto retorted, "what's so special about him?"

"A wolf with the ability to snap-freeze his enemies at a moment's notice, then taking great joy in crushing them with his claws, not to mention he is a high ranking officer in the dark army."

"You mean Malefor's army?" Naruto gulped mentally forgetting any anger he had, realizing what Hunter was trying to do. Hunter only nodded.

"His forces run rampant here, and I can go without gaining a visit from him or one of his men," he explained.

"Sorry then so, at least we know where they are right?"

"I certainly hope so, and if so we should go to driftwood right now," Hunter said.

"So another long walk across the desert?" Naruto dreaded the very thought of it.

"No that would waste too much time, so we need to see Adolph again."

"Eh! What for?"

The cheetah smiled. "You'll see." he said, before bouncing off toward the tavern.

"Hey wait up!" Naruto ran after him.

Back on the outskirts of town

"Damn that brat!" the wolf complained as he pulled fragment of steel off his body. "If I ever see the-" mid-sentence he literally stopped cold his entire body frozen expect for part of his head.

"Char..." a hollow voice echo inside of a steel helmet. It was then his entire being truly froze with fear.

"Uh lieutenant Glavarg, how nice to see you." Char said, unable to face the wolf general.

The fully armored wolf lumbered into the tent and faced char with the cold blue lenses that acted as his eyes. "That's general to you."

"Oh my, someone's been working hard, so what do I owe this ice cold visit for."

"One of my informants overhead you divulging information, about a certain pair of dragons to a cheetah, and now you're going to tell me about it!" Glavarg laid his claw on chars' shoulder and began to crack his frozen body.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello to all my readers I want to express my thanks to all who have taken a interest in this story, I really don't talk much, but me and my co-author thank you for reading our work and if you have any questions in your reviews I'll try to answer them, so thanks to all of you! You guys are awesome!

on a additional note I posted the wrong chapter earlier and I am very sorry about that.

(*$^&%*%^&$$%^*$%&^%^$&%)

"I don't feel so good!" Naruto muttered, with his hand over his mouth and leaning over the railing. "Was this really the only way to get there?" he complained to hunter.

The cheetah laughed at Naruto. "I'd take you have never traveled by air before then?!" Naruto gave hunter something equivalent of a death glare, before outright vomiting. "Unless you want to jump off the ship right now we can start walking across the desert to driftwood." Hunter stated with a hidden smirk. Naruto, while he didn't like this airship thing, he didn't relish the idea of walking days across the shifting sands ever again.

"No...I'm-(gulp) good..." Naruto said, still hanging over the railing.

"Well good then, try to get some sleep while you can Naruto," Hunter said smirking at Naruto before walking away.

"After this I a-am (gulp) never f-flying (gulp)...again!" Naruto tried to exclaim, right before throwing up over the side of the air ship once more. "Fucking airship."

"Hey you damn kid! What the hell are you doing puking all over my ship!" the captain yelled.

"This is going to be a v-v-very l-long ride." Naruto muttered, before feeling the need to puke again, but this time missed the railing and hit the deck with it.

"OH! COME ON!" the captain yelled in distress.

It was indeed going to be a very long ride.

Town of drift wood an hour later.

The manor of Xecler family was brimming into the hours of twilight; several of Driftwoods' noble families had come to attendance, the Galanace dragon clan, the triad of hidden shadows, (a family of thieves) and lastly the Alabaster brick family. It also had abundance from the city's 'rich individuals' as well.

"Why do you think lord Xecler, has called us all here?" a ice dragon of the Galanace dragon clan asked.

"Bah I doubt it's of any real importance!" a mole spat. "Any time that whack-ass ever call us to one of these parties is to show off a cockamamie plan, or some random magic trinket, that isn't magic or doesn't work, quite honestly the only reason I come is to watch him make a fool of himself.

"I hear that!" called a fire dragon. "Do you remember the mind control collars, and the energy transfer orbs, or even the staff that he could use to control another creature and use its power as his own?"

"Yeah, I still remember how hard I laughed at the hours he spent just yelling 'magic' words into the air his face just got so red, I just hope I get a good laugh in this time." the ice dragon said back.

"Hey quite down lord Xecler is here," a nearby attendee hushed them.

Then with the attention of most of the room on him a small mole wearing a very expensive robe and wearing a Chinese emperors hat, and wearing glasses across his beady little eyes, walked in, holding the same gold staff with a golden cobra head on the top, that many there had seen before.

"Families of drift wood!" the mole called out. "For too long the sovereign kings have ruled over us, and I am finally ready to overthrow them!" many beings in the crowd just rolled their eyes at his statement.

"For I have finally obtained the final piece of the puzzle, bring it out you two brutes!" behind him two gorillas slowly rolled out a large chuck of jet black obsidian with two very faint dragon silhouettes showing within the crystal.

"This my friends is going to give me my well dissevered power!" the mole held the gold staff to the skies and began chanting in nearly in a harsh raspy tone that none could understand. The ground began to shake violently the rock walls of the Xecler manor began to sway and crack, the sky turned dark, and the staff began to crackle violently with green energy. It collected in the staff before shooting right into the obsidian before lord Xecler, when it made contact the glass blew apart in an instant, giving no one time to avoid its broken shards, and inhaling the dust that went with it.

As the dust settled there stood two dragons with glowing green eyes and a black mist rolling off their bodies, obstructing their scale color from view. But it was visible that they were two young dragons in their late teens.

At this sight lord Xecler couldn't help but grin that something he was doing was finally working. Then he felt a strange tingling in his hand, lifting up his left hand to his face he found his hand crackling with electricity, the more he concentrated on it the more it grew in power and crackling wicked grin began to cross his face as he slowly turned back to he raised his hand that was surging with energy upon the crowd, and let the full extent of his power be known to driftwood.

All that could be heard on this lone night in driftwood was the laughing of a madman and the surge of lighting he weld upon the residents of driftwood.

Off in the distance from Xecler manor, a silver eagle watched intently as fire rose from the town and lighting burst into the sky, before quickly flying off to the south. While lowly muttering,' the king will need to hear about this.'

The driftwood air harbor the next morning.

"AND STAY OFF!" the captain yelled, while literally tossing Naruto off his ship which the shinobi quite sick from his ride was unable to compose himself and hit the wooden dock face first. Finally glad that the air sick ninja was gone, he found it quite satisfying to throw this customer off, he grinned to himself and turned back to the ship to finish cleaning off the mess Naruto had made.

Hunter who was now exiting the ship just took as passing look at the captain and sighed, he couldn't really blame the ship captain for his actions, but at this same time he also wanted to slug the overzealous boatman. Completely exiting the ship Hunter knelt down next to Naruto.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Hunter questioned the face down shinobi.

Naruto gave the cheetah a wobbly thumbs up with his right hand and pushed himself up with his left hand. "For the mos- (gulp) part I am... fine...just … a little sick right now." he said trying to bring himself up off the ground. "And hungry as well..." he stated once he got up.

The statement its self nearly made the cheetah fall over, not in his most sane state could he comprehend how someone who had been throwing up the entire night and the second it stops, begin thinking about eating all at the same time.

"Fine then Naruto, there's a tavern nearby so let's see if we can find something to eat then." as soon as Hunter finished his sentence, he noticed that Naruto was already far ahead of him, Hunter could only give the moment a questioning look, wondering just what Naruto was really capable of and just what kind of world did he come from.

Pushing these thoughts aside, Hunter quickly ran after the orange ninja. Not long after catching up to him, which to Hunters surprise was a little difficult as Naruto jump up to the roofs, he showed him the way to the tavern with a sign that read The Sleeping Dragon. Inside, much like the last tavern Naruto entered, it was filled a countless number of dragons, moles, and cheetahs. Thought there were no wolfs, in there. Not that Naruto mind that, after there last encounter with a wolf, he didn't really want to meet more.

The first thing Naruto did, once he was inside was run to the counter and scoured the menu looking for some delectable food, as Hunter soon followed.

"Well hello sir and um… kid," said the mole behind the counter, not sure what Naruto was.

'Why do some many people call me a kid?' thought Naruto slightly annoyed to be given that name once more.

"Just some water will be fine with me," said Hunter not all that hungry as he had eaten on the airship.

"I would love to have some ramen," said Naruto, determined to find some ramen in the dragon realms.

"Look kid, I don't have a clue, what this 'ramen' so if you're just going to list off items that don't exist, then please leave," said the mole behind the counter.

"HEY! First of all ramen is a real, and SECONDLY…" Naruto was about to continue his rant when Hunter placed a paw on his shoulder and shook his head, telling the ninja to drop it Naruto did as asked and turned back to the mole said "Just give me whatever."

"Alright then, one water and one whatever, coming write up," said the mole before walking into the back room

Hunter glanced over to Naruto, who was clearly still angry for the lack of ramen in the tavern.

"So is ramen really that delicious?" asked Hunter. "You seem to be quite fond of it."

"Are you kidding? It one of the best tasting noodles in all of the land," said Naruto, slightly drooling, as he imagined the taste of each single noodle as he ate a mouthful of it.

"Well then if they are as tasty as you claim them to be then I will be sure to provide you some if we are successful with our mission," promised Hunter.

Soon after the mole came back with one cup of water, and a sheep's leg, and gave them to Hunter and Naruto. "Is there anything else I can help you guys with?" the mole asked.

"Yes one more thing," said Hunter. "Has anyone seen a large crystal containing two dragons inside, somewhere around town?"

The mole stared at Hunter with a confused look. "You boys sure strange I will give you that. No I haven't heard anything like that at all,"

Hunter sighed, the thought of finding Spyro and Cynder seemed to be slipping from his grasp.

"Alright then, thank you, come Naruto," said Hunter as he started to leave. Naruto hearing his name being called looked up at the feline with a mouthful of food. He handed the mole the plate his food came with and took the sheep's leg with him.

Hunter however didn't make it far when the mole behind the counter said "however, If you are looking for something as strange as that, I've heard that Lord Xecler has been known to have in his possession strange items. Why don't you try looking there?"

A smile crept onto Hunters face as he gained some hope. "Thank you my kind sir. Come Naruto, were off to see Lord Xecler."

"That would be a poor choice, my friends!" a nearby cheetah said. This gained Hunters attention causing him to face the fellow member of his race.

"And why would you say that?" Naruto chimed in.

"Just a warning is all, just a warning..."the cheetah said slowly before returning his attention back to his drink.

"Weirdo," Naruto muttered before turning to leave the tavern followed shortly by hunter.

Outside the tavern

"So any ideas on where to look for this, lord Xecler first?" Naruto asked looking at Hunter hoping the cheetah had some idea, but Hunter only shrugged.

"I can only suggest we just ask around town until we get an answer from someone, on lord Xecler where about," Hunter suggested, causing Naruto to mutter obviously annoyed by his answer.

'Right back to step one it is then huh?' Kyuubi taunted Naruto.

'Stow it fuzball.' Naruto shot back, getting a dark chuckle from the Kyuubi.

"So where should we start then?"

Hunter gazed around the seaside town for only a movement before answer Naruto's question. "The local market is as good as anywhere I guess, not much else for us to go on." Hunter began his way over toward the town market.

"Hopefully it's not another slave market!" Naruto said hoping there wasn't one here like the last town.

Hunter smiled at the young shinobi beside him. "Don't worry Naruto here slavery is highly illegal."

"But why is it so different here then?" Naruto asked. "From the last place we were in?"

"Because this small seaside city here belongs to a nation across the sea called Esricith," Hunter said to Naruto as they entered the market area. "And the laws from Esricith on slavery are so severe that even ownership of a slave usually means death."

"Sounds a little harsh, but I guess everyone has their ways." Naruto thought aloud, before he was quickly ripped away from his thoughts as he saw the most bizarre sight he had seen since he arrived at this world.

"Hunter what is that?!" Naruto slightly exclaimed to Hunter. Hunter gave Naruto a small gaze before looking to where the ninja was pointing his mouth went completely agape over at a nearby market stall, was a shorter than an average mole, holding a golden staff in his hands and two jet black young dragons with him, who he immediately recognized and knew something was very wrong with the two.

"Naruto follow me," Hunter quickly said before making his way onto a nearby roof with Naruto close behind, trying to attain an overlook of the two dragons.

"Wait what's going on Hunter!" Naruto exclaimed not knowing what was distressing the cheetah, but his words went completely unheard by Hunter. Whose eyes were narrowed and centered on the two dragons below them. As Hunter observed them they began to walk off.

"It's them Naruto, Spyro and Cynder!" Hunter said in a low voice.

"Really?" Naruto said getting a better look at the two walking away. "I thought you said Spyro was a purple dragon?" Naruto stated.

"No that's Spyro alright and Cynder as well I think they're begin corrupted, and I think I know who's doing It." Hunter said referring to the mole in-between the two.

"Who is it then?" Naruto asked turning to Hunter, who had drawn his bow and already had an arrow pulled back.

"WHOA MAN WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. Drawing the attention of everyone below them including the mole hunter was targeting. The little mole gazed up at the rooftop they were both on right as hunter released his arrow right at him. The moles eye widened in fear as the arrow quickly neared his being.

Else where

A white dragon narrowed his eyes and barred his teeth letting a low growl seep out; angst and anger were building up within his being, his claws dug into the stone floor under him it began to crack under his force. He could believe out of all the asinine things he had heard in his life this had to be the foulest. The royal guards in the room on both sides began to quiver in fear at the very presence of the current ice dragon king of Esricith

"How dare you even bring such a proposal to me Rak!" Ryuujin roared at the crown prince of Erkientro, Rak was a fire dragon of sixteen years of age, his scales were a dark red, his underbelly was a dull gold, and three black horns sat on his head and on the tip of his tail was a jagged spear point.

"Well what do you propose we do then?" Rak shot back at the king of Esricith. "The five kingdoms lay in disarray all have no acting rulers, expect for you your highness! And the throne in Crestfall sits empty with no heir, and the dragon council and the emperor sit closed off in their little island nation, unwilling to lend a hand to any of us!" he finished with a snarl.

Ryuujin let out a loud growl this time nearly making the prince flinch, the floor finally shattered under his very grip. "I am not going to allow the annexation of Crestfall, by my nation or yours or anyone else's!" he said pointing his tail at Rak. "And I will not allow you to usurp the system that has kept the realms in peace for the last five-hundred- thousand years." One thing that Ryuujin held close to himself was tradition, the old ways, and the history of the realms.

"Where's that peace now!?" Rak exclaimed flaring some smoke from his maw. "Malefor's' followers have killed our parents and now hold the city of Crestfall hostage! It's time for something new; it's time for change to beat back his following forever!"

"And what about what will happen during the change you want Rak?!" Ryuujin retorted back at him. "it's painfully obvious anarchy will sweep the lands, during you proposed plan, I see nothing but collapse, death, and war for hundreds of years to come!" Ryuujin's anger at the prince was starting to show as the floor around him began to freeze by him just being there.

"Now ju-!" Ryuujin was cut off, as a silver eagle, came flying into the room.

"King Ryuujin!" it called to the ice dragon in the room. "I have some very pressing news!"

Ryuujin sigh and asked. "Can it wait?! I am in the middle of an important matter here!"

"I'm afraid not sire, it is rather urgent!" Ryuujin sighed once more and gripped his head with one of his claws as he felt the beginning signs of a bad headache begin to build. "Alright then, Rak we will continue this late-"

"No! There is no later Ryuujin! This has to be done whether you agree or not!" Rak stated to Ryuujin. "The old age passed when Malefor fell, it's time to move on from the old ways. I will take my leave now Ryuujin!" the fire dragon finished, he turned and left with his royal guard following.

"I really hope this news is as urgent as you say it is I am trying to avoid a war here Silverwind." Ryuujin told the eagle.

"I'm afraid that it is, sire. A mole by the name of lord Xecler has been spotted with two young dragons traveling with him," said Silverwind. "We also have no doubt that he has placed them under a spell, and is now using them as his own personal slaves."

Ryuujin let out a stressful sigh. Almost as if someone opened a flood gate inside his head, a tidal wave of pain came pouring in as his headache began. "This day just gets better and better doesn't it," Ryuujin mumbled to himself. He let out one more sigh before saying "are you sure, they are his slave?"

"We are nearly 100 percent positive of it sire. The odds of it begin anything else are slim to none," said Silverwind.

Ryuujin pondered this over for a moment, before saying "continue to keep an eye on lord Xecler. Don't do anything until you are completely positive that he is harvesting slaves, and then report back to me. Understood?"

"Yes my liege," said Silverwind with a bow. He then turned around and flew away.

Now Ryuujin sat alone in his empty throne room. He didn't mind it however as he had a feeling that today was going to be a long day.

Back in driftwood

Xecler closed his eyes fearing that his life was just about to end, when suddenly he heard the arrow, bounce of stone. Opening his eyes slowly, he saw that Spyro had created a small wall of stone to protect him from the projectile. He suddenly felt immense joy as he could feel the power he now had control over.

Hunter grunted, annoyed that not only was there covers blown, but also his arrow was blocked.

"Naruto I need you to keep them distracted, while I try to get another clear shot, alright?"

Naruto nodded, and pulled out a kunai from his back pocket, and charged forwards. As he did he shouted "Shadow clone justu." As the smoked cleared, Xecler saw two of the orange ninja ran towards him.

He glanced at the two dragons at his side. They remained still and stared at Naruto. "Well don't just stand there, go get him!" Xecler shouted. Spyro and Cynder obeyed there master. Cynder flew up, while Spyro continued to charge forwards. As the two group continued there charge, Spyro engulfed himself in flames as he used a comet dash. Just before Spyro hit Naruto, Naruto jumped over Spyro, grabbing his horn in the process. With his forward motion, Spyro's head was pulled backwards, and he was flipped around onto his back.

While this was going on, Cynder was releasing a torment of green globs at him, which he dodged, before Cynder dove down towards him. Just as Cynder swept past him, she released black fire at the ninja. Once again avoiding the attack, Naruto then grabbed the dragoness as she pasted overhead.

Hunter wasn't having much luck as he tried to get a clear shot at Xecler who was hiding behind the earth wall Spyro created. He tried to move to another vantage point, but Xecler would either move so he was out of site, or Naruto, Spyro, or Cynder got in his way. Giving up with trying shooting him from a distance, Hunter put away his bow, and pulled out a knife and ran at Xecler.

Back with Cynder, she had troubles flying with the extra weight on her. Naruto was flailing around, trying to get Cynder back on the ground. Growing annoyed of the ninja that held her, she looked down at him, and let loose an unbearable scream. Naruto grunted, as he felt his ear drums rattle. Suddenly the world around him went black. The next thing he saw was that he was back in the hidden leaf village as it was completely destroyed. As his worst fear continued to play before him in reality, Naruto had let go of Cynder and began to fall.

By the time he snapped out of his trance it was too late, and he hit the ground. Instead of the splat that Cynder had expected, Naruto vanished into smoke. Growling, Cynder quickly dove back towards the ground. Just as she was about to hit the ground herself, she used her shadow ability's and dove inside the ground.

The other Naruto wasn't having much luck with his battle. Whenever Naruto would try to advance closer to Xecler Spyro would get in his way or create some sort of obstacle to stop him. Just as Naruto made his way towards Xecler once again, Spyro fired several ice shards at his feet, freezing them in place. Naruto was just about to try to get his legs unstuck; Cynder jumped out of the ground, and tackled Naruto, sinking her teeth into his shoulder while doing so. Just before Naruto could shack her off of him, Cynder sprayed green goo all over his shoulder.

Naruto grunted in pain as he felt the poison enter his blood steam. Soon he was able to throw Cynder off of him, but instead of running at Xecler again, he just stood there, his body shaking. Naruto tried to get his body to move, but he felt the poison began to shut down his body. Naruto wasn't the only one affected by this, as Naruto hear Kyuubi grunting in pain.

'Damn it fox, can't you do something about this?' Naruto asked in his head.

'No I can't this is magic, and I can't help you when it comes to that,'

Suddenly Naruto felt this strange new force flowing inside of him. It felt odd, but at the same time familiar. This feeling didn't last very long was, Spyro come charging towards him, with another comet dash. Naruto felt even more pain has, he was thrown across the area from Spyro's attack.

Seeing this happen, Hunter changed his course of direction towards Naruto. By now he poison in Naruto's body had taken full effect, and he wasn't able to move. Seeing this Hunter grabbed the fallen ninja and ran off.

Xecler watched as his enemy's ran off, with a large smile on his face. Existed by his victory, he let out a small laugh, which grew louder and louder with each passing moment. Both Spyro and Cynder just watched as they got way. They were ordered to stay close to Xecler at all times, and like the slaves that they were obeyed his command.

'With this power no one can stop me, although I have to be careful as well' Xecler thought.


End file.
